Intrusive advertisements are placed in many types of media including TV, downloadable and streamable media, and mobile applications. Such intrusive advertisements are often a major source of revenue for companies associated with media content or delivery of the media content. Intrusive advertisements often include banner ads, windows that open, side panel ads, popup ads, and video ad interruptions. Such intrusive advertisements often block or are overlaid over the media that is being viewed creating an annoyance to the user.
Additionally, many types of media are limited to the merely providing a default environment. For example a game application for a basketball game may provide only default environments that have no connection to the geographical location or real world physical surroundings of the user who is playing the basketball game application. For example, the user may be sitting on a bench outside in California playing a basketball application that provides a view of a non-descript indoor basketball stadium with team green playing against team blue. The result is there is limited immersion into and connection with the game by the user with respect to the user's location and environment.